Billionaire's Debt
by pinkberry
Summary: 1 million debt, thugs who want her dead—Cagalli's life couldn't get much worse. Not until she became pawn in a deceptive game where she’d find herself unwillingly falling for the person she could never love—her brother, Athrun Zala.
1. My New Friend?

_Summary: Athrun Zala, heir to a multi-billion industry, changes his women as often as he changes his clothes. Cagalli Yula Athha, heiress to a million debt, must escape the mobsters who want her dead. In a glamorous world full of passion and deception, two different lives are about to be bound by a single debt and a dangerous lie they must learn how to play… (ACS, KL)_

* * *

**Billionaire's Debt**  
_by  
__pinkberry_

* * *

_Chapter 1: My New Friend?_

"They will _kill_ us."

"They won't. If we give them what they want."

"A million?! Do you really think we can acquire a million in a day?!"

"Not in a day, mom. But we can have a million."

"But, Cagalli, they will kill us if we don't give it tomorrow! You know them they do what they say. Look what they just did now."

_Cagalli Yula Athha_ knew her mom was right. The mobsters have warned them: _have their one-million debt paid in a week or have everything in their house taken_. It was not a choice. For it hadn't been an hour when Cagalli, her mother _Via_, and 6-year-old brother _Nicholas_ found themselves tied in each of the bedposts and helplessly screaming while all their house wares were being ransacked out from their house.

But there was no more time to mourn for that, not now that the mobsters have made their threat clear: _Pay or die_.

Since they cannot afford either; Cagalli, Via, and Nicholas must find another way to save their lives.

"I have a plan," Cagalli felt the floor she sat on grew colder. "We're going to hide. Mom, Nicky, you must go to grandfather while I go to PLANTs and find work."

"You'll go to PLANTs alone?! No, Cagalli, I won't allow you. What if those goons go after you in PLANTs? Who can help you there? Besides you don't have enough money to travel. So stop thinking of that, do you understand? You're going with us and hide."

"Mom, we can't live hiding forever. We have to pay those debts no matter what. And I can't find a high-paying job here in earth without those goons chasing me. Don't worry about me. I've already talked to a pilot friend who will take me to Plants. He agreed to sneak me in with the private shuttle he's driving tonight. And remember my best friend, Miriallia, she agreed to share with me the flat she's staying now in PLANT. Mom, we have no choice. This is the last resort we've got. I have to leave tonight but before that I want to make sure that you and Nicky are safe."

"If that's the case... I'm going with you! I can protect you." It was Nick's turn to speak after being confused by the sudden turn out of events.

"Oh Nicky, mom needs you here. You have to make sure mom and you are safe. Can you promise me that?"

Crying, Nick went to his sister and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you- terribly- but- don't worry I- can- take care- of mom. You see? I'm a big boy- now!"

Cagalli caressed her brother's raven hair as she smiled to her mom assuring her that everything will be alright.

"_We're going to see each other again. I promise."_

**XXX**

After insisting to accompany her mom and Nicky at the terminal to make sure that they got into the train safe, and after getting caught up by the late night traffic and finding herself running for as far as a kilometer just to reach the port; Cagalli must have forgotten her exhaustion the moment she stepped inside the private shuttle her friend, Ahmed, was piloting.

"This must be paradise stuffed inside a shuttle." She declared admiring the shuttle's luxuriance.

It had not been an hour since the shuttle launched into the space. Cagalli had finally agreed that this was no ordinary shuttle like those she saw on movies. There was gravitation and she wondered how it existed in a shuttle in space. _'It must be the new technology,' _she thought.

Cagalli aimlessly roamed around not failing to praise everything she passed. There was the swimming pool, the gymnasium, cinema, bowling alley, golf room, billiards, kitchen and more! It was a shuttle turned into a mansion.

But if there was one thing Cagalli have not seen, it must be the occupants.

"This is strange… Why is there no one here? Where are the owners? What are they thinking traveling without anyone to assist them in this gigantic thing?"

Cagalli continued walking until she saw an opened door at the far end of the corridor.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She knocked but no one answered so she peaked inside and was caught off her track with the wicked view that unfolded to her. It was a room, a room for kings. But Cagalli no longer had the strength to admire everything one by one. She was too tired and she had no idea what time it was so when she saw the huge bed at the balcony, she quickly ran through the enormous staircase and flopped herself down. In a snap, she was asleep.

**XXX**

"AAAAAHHHHH!!"

That was the first sound Cagalli heard when she woke up. And it was none other than her own voice.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" She demanded as soon as she opened her eyes and saw this man sitting on a couch beside the bed.

Instead of an answer to her question, what Cagalli heard was a seductive chuckle coming from him.

And that gave her a hint. She peeked underneath the bed sheet covering her and when she didn't see the thing she was expecting to see; Cagalli, "AAAAAAHHHH!" screamed for the second time.

"What have you done to me?!" She demanded after seeing herself clad in a nightgown she didn't remember bringing and this man in front of her wearing only a loose robe and boxer shorts.

Although Cagalli must admit to herself that he looked irresistibly gorgeous and sexy.

"What else do you expect?" He flashed her a knowing-smile as he meticulously placed down the cup and saucer he was holding. He stood up, showing his full height. He started walking towards Cagalli. While Cagalli, on the other hand, was backing to the other side of the bed.

"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR ME OR I WILL-"Cagalli gulped when the man continued advancing towards her. She can now feel her face starting to heat up as soon as she was reluctantly given a real good view of his muscular chest. Not only that, Cagalli could now see his perfectly carved emerald orbs and the navy locks sensually falling on his face. Cagalli was already near to the point of drooling if only she did not-

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Fell. down. the. bed.

"Well, that's enough. Next time you sleep on somebody else's bed make it sure he wouldn't catch you. By the way your clothes are in the laundry room. And don't worry it was the maid who dressed you."

**XXX**

Cagalli's trip to PLANT must have been perfect- 3 reasons: first, she rode a first class shuttle for free, second: she met a handsome man only that they weren't introduced properly and lastly the mobsters were not able to follow her. But wait something's wrong…

"CAGALLI YULA ATHHA!!"

Cagalli turned her head and gaped as she saw three familiar men standing not shorter than 6 feet tall with tightly packed muscles. They were all running like moving buildings ready to crash her.

'_Shit! How were they able to find me here?' _

"What do you think of us? Idiots?! We know you'll think of hiding that's why we've placed a tracking device on you!"

"That's great! You guys can really read my mind." But Cagalli had no more time to praise the mobsters' hidden gift further for she must think of a way to escape! And the only sensible thing her mind could offer right now was to-

RUN!

She did. But when she was about to cross the streets she heard a loud-

SCREECH!

The last thing Cagalli saw was a black limousine looming in front of her. Afterwards everything turned black.

**XXX**

Moments later, Cagalli found herself lying on a bed in a place unfamiliar to her. She remembered nearly getting bumped by a car but she had no idea what happened after that.

But now with the three mobs towering over her, one thing's for sure she'll soon be _dead._

"Lassie congratulations! Yo finally awake!" And they were actually happy.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me now." Cagalli ordered.

"KILL YOU?! You must've mistaken we're not here to kill you! We're here to say farewell."

"Cut the crap."

"No kidding. Here look." And Cagalli nearly choke as she saw a one million check at the hands of the mobster. She could see a shimmering golden 'Z' at the left corner and beneath a caption that read: _'Zaft Enterprises'_

"Who gave you that!?"

"Your new friend."

"What do you mean new friend?! Tell me what happened! How did you acquire that check?!"

"Oh why not just ask your new friend. What's important now is that your family is paid with your debt to us. Alright? So we're parting ways. We have to be back on Earth. Enjoy your stay here in PLANTs."

And the mobsters were gone, leaving a confused Cagalli behind. _'At least that nightmare is over.'_

_But she was wrong for the real nightmare was just about to begin…_

--To be continued--

* * *

_pinkberry ü_


	2. Meet Athrun!

**Chapter 2: Meet Athrun!**

'_I'm in a hospital. No. It's a condominium. No. A restaurant. But with a bed? I guess no. A hotel. No. Or maybe a mansion. No. A shuttle again? But there are doctors, nurses. So I'm in a… yes… I'm really in a hospital.' _

Of course Cagalli perfectly knew where she was but still she couldn't believe that such a place could be a hospital. After all she had reasons for her to think twice…

_First._ The 60-inch plasma screen cabled TV in front of her equipped with a C.E.95 movie player where in you can instantly watch any movies of your wish by just saying its title after pressing the 'whatever' button in the remote control.

_Second._ The kitchen completely furnished with fresh-from-the-market utensils a professional cook would die to have in his own house. Too bad, Cagalli didn't know how to cook.

_Third._ The fancy little parlor which Cagalli would rather enjoy staring at than ruining its beautiful arrangement by sitting on one of the colorful sofas.

_Fourth._ The bath room larger than her room at their own house in Earth.

_Fifth._ The incredible bed, she was resting on now, which has all the controls in every appliances- the tv, lights, aircon, speaker phone, everything… including the door of that room.

_And lastly_,

The nonstop flow of foods starting from morning to midnight made her wonder if she was really in a hospital.

Oh how Cagalli loved her stay!

If only not for the constant knockings she was receiving on her door and the surge of questions about her condition the doctors and nurses were pouring her. But Cagalli knew that they were just being concerned to her and the truth was never in her life was she treated like a VIP.

Again Cagalli would have loved it if only not…

**XXX**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Instantly, Cagalli was awakened from her wonderful sleep the moment she heard that shattering sound. She shot her eyes towards the door as the knocking grew louder._

_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Without further thinking, her hand flew to a button beside her bed and the door opened revealing 3 middle-age men clad in white coat. _

"_Oh miss Athha! You're alive! You're alive!" The three said panting as they rushed to her side and began touching her forehead, her neck while the other began placing his stethoscope on her chest. _

"_Actually… I am wonderful!" Cagalli smiled and continued her sentence, "well… that was before you came here banging that door and awakening me in my sleep!"_

"_You were just sleeping? We almost thought you had committed suicide- We thought you jumped out of the window, or drowned yourself in the tub, or slit your wrist, or you slipped and banged your head. Because we've been knocking at your door for 30 minutes and you weren't asweri-" GLARE. "-Oh we're so sorry!"_

**XXX**

And there was also another time when Cagalli was watching the last episode of her favorite top rating teen drama series: _Girls Rule._

**XXX**

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _

_Cagalli pressed the button beside her bed again and this time a grinning lady in pigtails welcomed her. It was the nurse._

"_MS. ATHHA! TIME TO DRINK YOUR MEDICINE!!" GREAT! That was loud enough for Cagalli not to hear what the main character Julie told her ex boyfriend._

"_OH MY GOD! IS THAT THE LAST EPISODE!? WAAH! WHY HASN'T ANYONE TOLD ME!!" And the nurse slammed the tray she was holding on top of the table beside Cagalli's bed, and ran in front of the TV blocking Cagalli with her back._

"_Ehem! Excuuuse me! If you want to watch you can sit on that chair over there… " Cagalli said in a very polite tone._

"_OH HE'S GOING TO KISS HER! AAAHH!"_

_But it seemed like the nurse didn't hear her so Cagalli just decided to walk near the TV but stopped immediately after hearing the ending song of the show._

**XXX**

Three days have passed since Cagalli's confinement in the hospital. Despite her constant assurance to the doctors that she was already feeling okay, they still insisted that she stay and rest. They also told her not to worry about the hospital bills because everything was well taken cared of. But who was worrying anyway? The truth was Cagalli hadn't think of that during her stay and it was only until then that she became aware of it.

'_Who was the person behind all of this? He must have been filthy rich. I just wish I could thank him.' _Suddenly she heard a-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

'_Arghh! Who's this again!' _Cagalli irritatingly pressed the abused 'door' button of her bed. But when it revealed a man wearing a dark blue polo shirt and jeans, her sullen mood changed to shock.

"I know you!" Cagalli pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Of course… we've met in the shuttle." He said as he took the seat beside her bed.

"What are you doing here? Are you- OH! You're stalking me!" Cagalli couldn't believe how lucky she was for having a stalker as handsome as him.

"You're really poor in guessing, aren't you?"

"Oh no! You mean… You are… You are sent here by the person who paid my debt right?" Cagalli said covering her mouth in utter shock.

"Uhmm… I-"

"My God I'm right! You really are! Is he your boss? I want to meet him. Please bring me to him. I have so many questions to ask him because I really have no idea what exactly happened to me before I was brought here. I didn't know how he ended up paying my 1 million debt. But I wanna thank him for that. He just didn't know that with what he did he saved my life and my family's. I also need to tell him that I can't pay him right away, but whatever happens I'll pay him. I just have to find work first."

He chuckled enjoying how she had mistaken him as someone else, "Calm down, Cagalli. Don't worry he sent me here to tell you that you can have the payment anytime you want."

"Really! Please bring me to him! By the way what is his name?!"

"I'm sorry he wants his identity secret that's why he sent me here, instead of going personally." He looked at her amusedly somehow he felt guilty for not telling her the truth. But, he guessed, the truth could wait. For now, he would first take pleasure with his _little lie_.

"That's sad. But tell him how grateful I am with what he's done okay? And I'll pay him as soon as I can. By the way what's your name?"

"It's Athrun… just simply Athrun." She didn't have to know his full name. _Not now._

"Nice to meet you, Athrun."

**XXX**

An hour later after Athrun left, Cagalli found herself staring and smiling at a piece of paper where Athrun had written his cell number.

"He has a cute hand-writing," Cagalli admired despite the horrible way it was written.

**XXX**

"Doctor La Fllaga, tell me the real situation of my father. You know we've done everything but why can't we see any improvements? For three years he has been like that- lifeless!"

"I understand you, Athrun. But you must know that it isn't enough that we do only our parts, your father must also help us in fighting for his recovery. And each day I visit him I can see in his face how he was becoming hopeless. He is not cooperating with his therapists and if he'll continue doing that it will really take a great deal of time before he recovers or worse he might die. I'm sorry but there's really little we can do. His immediate recovery depends on him."

Dr. Mwu La Fllaga's face displayed sympathy as he watched Athrun held his father's hand firmly. He had been their family doctor for years and he had seen how much respect this child had to his father, Patrick Zala. Patrick, on the other hand, was his long time comrade; they have known each other since high school. Patrick had always been so generous to him and it hurt him seeing that he couldn't do anything to help his friend's situation. With that he bid his farewell.

"Father, I need you. Mom needs you. Everyone here needs you. That's why you have to recover soon. Do you understand?"

Athrun talked to his sleeping father. He always talked to him hoping that someday he would respond. He gazed at his father's peaceful form, remembering how he had been a good mentor to him.

Athrun knew that he was not ready to lose him yet, he believed that there was still a way to bring back his vitality and he was ready to do anything just to find that way.

Suddenly Athrun heard a soft moan from his father.

"My- My daughter- for- forgive me…"

Athrun looked at the picture frame at the desk beside his father's bed. It was a picture of a 7-yr old girl with long blonde hair and a unique amber orbs with a golden ring in it. She was Athrun's illegitimate sister. Patrick had lost her twenty-one years ago when the mother with the baby on her womb, left PLANTs and went to earth. The last communication Patrick had with the mother was when she e-mailed him a picture of their daughter in her 7th birthday. He asked the name but the mother didn't give anything. And now it was his dying wish to at least see his daughter and know her name.

"Ath- Athrun, find her- fo- for me…" Patrick stuttered as he tried to hold back his son's hand as well.

With that, Athrun finally knew the answer to his father's immediate recovery.

"_Father, I promise… you'll be with your daughter soon…"_

_--To be continued--_

* * *

_pinkberry _ü


	3. Job Interview

_Disclaimer:__ pinkberry __ü does not own the Korean drama__ 'My Girl' from which BD's storyline is inspired. (For readers who've watched it, don't worry I won't copy the exact events from the show ;p) _

**Chapter 3: Job Interview**

"HELPPP!!"

That was the first thing Cagalli did the moment she found herself in an unknown dark place with her wrists roped behind a chair and her ankles tied against its front legs.

"Where am I?"

In an instant her question was answered as soon as the place lit up revealing a dazzling four-walled room. Cagalli stared dreamily at the sight in front of her. And for that single moment she forgot the situation she was in.

_There was a dinner table for two with a bouquet of red roses and a lighted candelabrum, rose petals carpeting the entire floor, soft music gracing in the silent air and…_

'_A bed?'_

It wasn't cold but the thought of having a _bed_ beside her made her shiver.

Suddenly a chilling voice snapped her out from her trance…

"Welcome to my lair, Cagalli Yula Athha" A man clad in a black cloak and holding a long scythe sprout in front of her.

"Wah! Who- who ar-are you?" Cagalli asked trembling while trying to wiggle her wrists free from its tight knot. She tried to see his face through his hood but there was nothing— he seemed headless!

"Wahahaha!" Then a wicked laugh stained the peacefulness in the air. "Oh boy did you just ask who I am? Well—" with that, he removed his cloak with one swift move of his scythe. As the scythe and cloak flew grandly at the far end of the room, the man spoke…

"_I'm your new friend!"_ He smiled and Cagalli was able to catch the glint from his last remaining white tooth.

"Wha- What a-are you gonna do to me!" Cagalli stammered and shuddered after seeing the old man's crook nose, abominable owl-like eyes and aged wrinkled face.

"Oh Cagalli-baby relax… just one night of pleasure and you no longer have to pay your one million debt! See? Isn't that fantastic?!" With that he caressed Cagalli's cheeks, held her chin and tilted it towards his face… "Come on, my little lovely dove, let's not waste our time! We're going in a thrilling adventure! But before that… let start this night with a kiss you surely wouldn't want to miss."

And all poor Cagalli could do was to gape as the old man's face neared hers.

"NNOOOO—"

**XXX**

"— OOOOO!!"

"CAGALLI! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" A girl with curving chocolate tresses shouted as she tried to rouse her friend who was clinging on her shirt for about half an hour.

"Miriallia, help me! We must get out of this room! There was this dirty old man who wants to rape me in exchange of having him paid my debt!" Cagalli panted, she was sweating very hard.

"Cagalli, you were just dreaming! There was no old man. And didn't you just tell me that you still haven't met the person who paid your debt? Besides you're here now in my flat, remember?"

Cagalli looked around her. There were no roses, candles, or old man. Mir was right. She was just dreaming and she'd been at Mir's place for three days since she was discharged from the hospital.

"But Mir…this just really bothers me. Why would someone who hardly knows me pay my debt and let me repay it anytime I want like he doesn't care whether I pay it or not!? You see Mir it's understandable if it just some lousy ten thousand but a MILLION?! Whose sane people would do such charity for a lady just passing the street?! Maybe he really wants something from me right? Something like… er like the one I've just dreamt?" Cagalli uttered these in one breath.

Miriallia stared at Cagalli, her eyes droopy due to lack of sleep. "You know what Cagalli, during the past three days of your stay here you've keep on repeating and repeating that same thing on me- starting from morning, noon, midnight and now even in my sleep! You're becoming paranoid! Why can't you just accept the fact that you've been the luckiest girl in Earth and Plants since of the thousands of vehicles passing on that road you ended up with Mr. Rich Good Guy's car who willingly paid your one million debt and saved your life? Yes that's it! Just stick to that fact!

"But what if-"

"-I said stick to it. And don't think of anything else." Mir got the pillow beneath her head and slumped it hard on her head. She was about to return to sleep if only her alarm clock did not start ringing. "One more minute please…" but it continued roaring even louder so Mir woozily stood up and got ready for work.

After an hour of preparing, Miriallia went back to her friend who was still in bed and said, "Cagalli, I have to leave now. Don't overslept it's your job interview today. Be there on time okay?"

"Sure Mir."

**XXX**

Cagalli was thirty minutes early when she arrived in front of the company where Miriallia worked. Although Miriallia had accompanied her there twice, Cagalli still couldn't help but to be amazed every time she saw how the glass-covered skyscraper stunningly reflected the surrounding high-rises, clouds and midday sun. She wished to stand at the top floor and marvel at the whole city of Aprillius. But Cagalli knew that she must first get the job before she does that.

Cagalli looked around the building; to her right she saw once again the intimidatingly huge golden 'Z' symbol with an intricately designed bronze wall as its background. From its four corners, small spot lights were left opened in broad day light. "What a waste of energy," Cagalli commented.

Shifting her gaze at the far left, a breathtakingly beautiful garden with a huge fountain contrasted the plain, dull symbol of power on the right. Cagalli planned to spare some of her remaining time to it but after seeing that she already spent so much time viewing around, she decided just to do it after the interview.

With that she proceeded through a gigantic sliding door and walked towards another but to her surprise it didn't open. She touched it but it didn't budge.

"What's the problem with you?" Cagalli mumbled but instead of starting a fight with the door she just considered asking the lady at the reception area.

"Miss, sorry to disturb you but it seems that the door over there doesn't like me." Cagalli said to the lady behind the desk. She was a pretty girl with straight brown hair and well-trimmed bangs hanging above her eyes.

She chuckled and said, "You must have an appointment, miss-"

"Just Cagalli, and yes I have a job interview with your personnel manage Mr. Yzak um… is that ghoul? Sounds like." Cagalli frowned, her memory failing her again.

She laughed again but this time teasing, "Unfortunately it's Mr. Yzak Joule."

"Yah that's it! Hmm… He doesn't sound that pleasant to you, huh?"

"Well, he's arrogant. Thinks himself as everyone's boss like he's the one paying us all here…" The brown-haired girl said her jovial mood turning sour.

"I guess we're going to like each other. We both hate arrogant people, umm—"

"Shiho Hahnenfuss." Shiho offered her hand to Cagalli.

"Shiho." Cagalli finished her sentence as she shook Shiho's hand in return.

"Oh by the way here's your id. Just bring it with you and that door will open. Mr. Joule's office is the door at that corner." Shiho pointed at a door across a huge hall where ladies who seemed to be other applicants gathered outside. "Good luck to you, Cagalli. I hope to see you around here more often."

"I'd be glad to see you too, Shiho." Cagalli winked at her and walked towards the door.

**XXX**

"NEXT!" It hadn't been a minute and the door flew open once again, a girl whom Cagalli remembered entered smiling went out looking harassed. It seemed odd because the same thing always happened. Cagalli asked them why but they all seemed to have a common answer:

"He's horrible! I will never ever come back to this place again. I'll just think of another way to get close to _him_…"

You might wonder who was the '_him,' _the girls were pertaining. Well allow Cagalli to tell you that it wasn't the personnel manager, Yzak, because from what she had heard a while ago…

**XXX**

"_No matter what happens… I must get a job here at Z.E.! I'll take whatever job!" A lady said, clenching both fists._

_That was the first thing Cagalli heard as soon as she reached the applicant's waiting area. Cagalli stared at the speaker's eyes and saw the burning determination in it. As the thought that she and the lady might be in same difficult situation struck her, Cagalli couldn't help but sympathized with her._

_But as she observed everyone around, she slowly noticed that almost all applicants were not just eager to have a job but were actually DYING to get a job. Cagalli also noticed that ALL applicants were ladies and they were all wearing daring clothes. Some can't even be disturbed from brushing their over-brushed hair or applying cosmetics on their clown-like faces. _

"_He might pass any moment now…"_

"_What do you think of my hair should I tie it or left it undone?"_

"_Oh shit I forgot to bring my blusher! D'you have a pink one there… can I borrow?" _

'_What's the matter with these ladies?!' Since Cagalli's curiosity was taking her to the edge, she asked one of them. _

"_Excuse me… er is… you know 'total makeover' a requirement for this interview? And why are you guys so eager to get a job here where in fact there are a lot of companies in Aprillius city that have job openings?"_

"_Oh don't you know Athrun?!" She asked shocked._

"_I've met a lot of Athrun… it's a common name you know."_

_The lady rolled her eyes and said, "Athrun Zala!?"_

_When Cagalli didn't respond, the lady hastily continued, "OMG! All my life I haven't met a single woman who doesn't know Athrun Zala! Tsk… tsk… anyway let me share to you the greatest blessing god has given to us ladies! Well… Athrun is just one of the most handsome and most eligible bachelors here in PLANTs. His family belongs to the ten most influential families in Earth and Plants! And he's also the president of this corporation that's why everyone here is dying to get a job because getting a job corresponds to getting close to him! Oh He's just so perfect how I wish I could be blah…blah…blah" Cagalli suddenly had an unnerving feeling about these girls and somehow she felt sorry for whoever Athrun Zala was. _

**XXX**

So to cut the story short, they wanted a _job_ just to _stalk_ a _guy_.

**XXX**

"Close the door. Come here. Sit down. Faster. Don't waste my time." Those few words were the ones that welcomed Cagalli the moment she entered a gloomy disordered office that was even worsen by Yzak Joule's infamous scowl.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Joule" She greeted with a fake smile as she handed him her application form.

The guy snatched the form not even minding to look at her. Then he began reading it.

"What a lousy course! You didn't even acquire a major degree! And what's this school you've graduated in! I don't even know such school exists! With that spiteful background of yours do you really think you can meet the standards of our company! Do you even know what company you're applying in now?"

"Shiho was right." Cagalli mumbled unintentionally.

"Do you know you've just mentioned that witch's name in front of me?" He muttered darkly under his breath.

"Oh Shiho? Shiho Hahnenfuss! Yes SHIHO told me that-"That was invitation enough to hell.

"I don't give a damn whatever that witch says! Now get out. I can not tolerate another witch in this company!"

**XXX**

"I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Cagalli cursed the innocent fountain at the garden outside the building.

"I'm going to choke him to death until he vomits all those vile insults he told me!"

Passers-by began whispering behind their hands and shooting crazy looks at her. Cagalli, who became aware of it, began to feel her self disintegrating into itsy-bitsy pieces.

"Hmmm… I wonder if you might consider telling your problem calmly over here?" Cagalli's eyes fell upon a handsome blue-haired man behind one of the round tables.

"Athrun?" She blushed after knowing that he was able to witness the indecent thing she had done.

"Here take a seat." Athrun tapped a seat beside him. "Now will you tell me the reason why such a beautiful blonde have such an awful mood today?"

With that the embarrassment at Cagalli's face vanished the moment that incident with Yzak played back to her.

"That GIT! Yzak Joule, the personal manager of this company, is LOATHSOME! You know I went here to be interviewed for a job but what did he do?! He insulted me! He thinks of himself as so fine… so great! Great enough to insult my alma mater and my academic achievement! He didn't even give me a chance to be interviewed just because I didn't have a good background! And what can I do I can't afford to educate myself in a prestigious school such as his! Come on tell me! Do you think that's fair?!"

"Seemed like Yzak hasn't changed a bit…" Athrun laughed.

"You know him?" Cagalli couldn't believe it.

"Umm… actually he's a coworker…"

"And now you're telling me you also work here!? Athrun you always surprise me— starting from the shuttle, the hospital and now here! I wonder what's next. Though I must tell you I love surprises." Cagalli even winked at him.

"Let's see if I can make Yzak consider you for a position here…" Athrun said, changing the topic before it led to something else.

"You'll just waste time. He doesn't look like someone who takes favors especially from just a co-worker… but thanks anyway. Hmm by the way what are you doing here? Aha! Don't tell me you're skipping work? Hmm I think I must tell that to your manager so he will fire you and I can take your place." Cagalli warned teasingly.

"Hey don't do that! But if you want here…" Athrun opened his laptop and moved it closer to Cagalli. "I can let you watch Lacus' live concert with me." He bribed her.

"LACUS CLYNE! The PLANT pop star! She's also my idol and you know what I even talk to her in person when she went to Orb for a benefit concert for the orphans. I can say that she's a really kind person. And yes I also have a CD with her autograph. Too bad I left it in Orb but promise I'll show that to you one day! And you'll going to beg me just to let me have you touch it." Cagalli bragged.

"Oh really…" was all Athrun could say.

He couldn't wait to see her reaction once she discovered his real identity and found out that Lacus Clyne waswell just happened to be _his_ personal friend.

'_That would be interesting…' _Athrun snickered evilly.

**XXX**

"Lacus, you simply did great!" The brown haired lad complimented the lady beside him as he maneuvered his blue sports car- the latest Strike GAT-X105 model. He was Kira Yamato an established matinee idol in PLANTs and Lacus' childhood friend.

"Kira, you never miss any of my concerts. Thanks a lot for the support." Lacus smiled appreciatively.

But Kira caught the sadness in Lacus' smile, "Athrun hmm… where was my bastard best friend, anyway?" Kira saw Lacus' head turned away. "Lacus don't think much about him. You know him… he's a very busy person but for sure he'll find a way to watch your concert even if it's only in TV! You'll see he'll call you later."

"I hope so…"

"Hmm… Lacus," Kira started as he began searching his pants' pocket for the two opera tickets he bought a while ago, "What do you think if we get out tonigh-"

Suddenly Lacus' cell phone rang and with the cheerful tone in Lacus voice as she excitedly received the call, Kira already knew who it was.

"ATHRUN! I know I know you don't have to tell me! But have you at least watched it on TV? Really! A dinner at 7 pm… Of course I would love to! Okay see yah! Take care!"

Kira glanced at Lacus as she talked to his best friend. The smile on her face was simply beautiful. And it hurt to see that it wasn't him who made that smile.

"Kira! You're right! Athrun just called me and he said my performance was fantastic though he wasn't able to watch it fully because he had a scheduled meeting but it's alright because he just asked me out on a dinner! Um… Kira you were saying something before Athrun called, right?"

"Oh that one… it's nothing." Kira forced a smile as he crumpled the tickets inside his pocket.

_--To be continued--_

* * *

_pinkberry _ü


	4. The Intruder

_Hi I dedicate this chap to __CagalliRules ;p I hope you like his character here hehe… _

**Chapter 4: The Intruder**

Who said that job hunting in Aprillius City was easy?

Well… It seemed Cagalli just did. But forget about that because after having been practically thrown out _three_ times on _three_ different job interviews in er… _a day_, Cagalli instantly knew she was wrong- _dead wrong_.

'_Does fate really have to be this cruel…' _The thought itself made her miserable. And walking alone back to Miriallia's flat made her state even worse; because as much as she wanted to forget _it_, her thoughts just kept on drifting back to the interviews she'd been through…

_Company no. 1: "You applicants! Why do you always have to be so insistent?! WE told you at least three years experience!! DID YOU HEAR THAT?! I SAID THREE YEARS! And you don't even acquire anything at all! So do you know what that means?! Huh?! Huh?! Simple. We don't need someone like you here!" _

_Company no. 2: "Hey kiddo! We're no longer living in old times. Don't expect companies these days hire applicants having finished only one course. I hate to be rude but you may now leave."_

_Company no. 3: "Hmm Cagalliii— I have a better job offer for you. Since you have the curves, those melting golden eyes, lips like sweet little cherries- ooh gracious I wanna… I wanna taste-" PUNCH!_

Okay. Those were just the ones that happened to her today because much more horrific job interviews happened yesterday, the day before yesterday and the day before the day before yesterday. Oh don't forget to include the Yzak incident as well.

"What will I do? I badly need a job…" Cagalli mumbled helplessly. She looked upward and noticed that the artificial sky was starting to get dark. Any moment now she was expecting the streetlamps to beam at once.

Quietly, Cagalli continued on her way until suddenly a fancy glow-in-the-dark sign board caught her attention— it read:

WANTED: WAITRESS 18-25 yrs old 

Cagalli sighed and thought that it wasn't the kind of job she had traveled all the way this far. She needed a high paying job- a really high paying job that could get her family out of debt and of course could bring her normal life back. In an instant, Cagalli realized how much she already missed her life in Orb- she missed her family, her mother, her little brother and her friends.

Cagalli was only twenty-one years old and yet she was already carrying the burden of being the breadwinner for their family. Actually it wasn't really in her plan to get to work after graduating in her accountancy course. She wanted to continue her studies until she acquired two degrees which would certainly get her a managerial position in corporations alike. But after discovering the staggering debt her family had- her life suddenly had an unexpected turning point.

It was indeed hard but she wanted to do it. She would do everything— _anything_ just to help her family.

"At least I should get a job," Cagalli said after deciding to apply for a waitress' job. So without wasting anytime, she made her way towards the restaurant's steps but stopped when the door opened and a man wearing a colorful apron walked outside to take away the—

—Notice board.

What a _luck_!

**XXX**

It must be the most tiring night for Cagalli. She could feel her legs wobble as she made her way up the steep staircase leading to the second floor of the apartment building. The two little bulbs lamely lighting the battered corridor were fluctuating—making it a perfect scene for a horror film. Cagalli hated to admit that it felt a bit scary passing there at night.

So she walked on hastily and as soon as she reached the far end of the corridor; which much to her dismay was where their flat was located, Cagalli quickly grabbed the doorknob and rotated it.

'_It opened?' _Yes. And it only meant one thing: someone was home.

'_It must be Mir,' _she anticipated.

But suddenly Miriallia's voice rang in her mind, '_Cagalli, I won't be home early. My boss needs me for his dinner meeting. There's still food in the fridge just settle yourself, k? Bye.'_

'_So who's--?'_

**CLASH!** Cagalli's thought was interrupted when a loud and harsh metallic noise was heard from the inside.

"An intruder!" This time Cagalli was sure of it— just as sure as what her mind was compelling her to act.

With that, Cagalli entered as quietly as she could. Inside, only the kitchen light was opened and everything else was dark. _'So the mugger's at the kitchen.' _Cagalli deduced as soon as she saw a moving shadow at the kitchen. With the broadness of the shoulder and the shortness of the hair that was being reflected Cagalli undoubtedly knew that it was a guy.

'_The nerve! He won't gonna make it out alive.' _

Once again, Cagalli started to make her ever-so reliable imagination gone wild. Her eyes landed upon a cozy looking vase- with a size enough to put anyone asleep once hit.

'_Oh Cagalli, you must see this!' Miriallia said excitedly as she tugged her best friend to see a brightly designed vase, 'I saved money for a year just so I can buy it… what can you say? Isn't it beautiful?'_

Would Miriallia love to see the shattered pieces of her precious vase saved their flat from an intruder? Cagalli don't think so…

'_There must be another way…' _Cagalli thought as shepressed her back against a wall that kept her hidden from the robber. She moved a little bit closer towards the kitchen until she was at the edge of the wall and could clearly see the guy.

He was at the fridge, his back facing her. Cagalli could see his shinny raven hair, _'What's he doing? Stealing food?'_ And the said guy turned, Cagalli was enthralled at his ruby orbs- they were like flames enveloping her body. The warmth it brought felt so good. But too bad it didn't last long because a twitching lip suddenly caught her attention and Cagalli then realized that he was—

S-T-A-R-I-N-G at her! Or was it she who was staring at him?

So before the intruder could further say a word and take action, Cagalli charged at him and strangled him to the floor.

With Cagalli on top of him she pursued landing punches on his face, "You've sneaked the wrong place, man!"

"Hey! Hey! What the heck is your problem?" And they rolled with the guy struggling to dodge her un-lady punches until they stopped with him on top, trying to calm her down by pinning both her wrists on the floor.

"WAAAAH!! GET OFFF MEE!!" And she kicked his ass, releasing her wrists in the process. Cagalli immediately crawled away from him. But the guy was able to recover quickly and was about to land on her again. Just in time Cagalli turned around and evaded; so instead of pinning her again he fell, face flat on the floor. So without any further thinking, Cagalli sat on his back, grabbed his shirt and jerked his head up.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Cagalli demanded dangerously.

"GOODNESS! What's happening here?! WHA--?!" At last! Miriallia was able to thread her way through the mob of people that mysteriously popped up in their flat. And now with the scene unfolding right before her eyes she already knew the reason why.

Cagalli stared at the shocked face of her friend and she too was just as shocked when she became aware of the curious crowd gathering at their house. So to feed their curiosity she spoke, "This guy has the audacity to sneak in our flat! But don't worry folks… because I don't think that after what I've done he's going to come back here again. Am I right?" With that Cagalli, who was still holding his shirt, looked at his face and smiled triumphantly.

"Miriallia, would you care telling this Amazon woman who I am?" the guy beneath started annoyingly.

Miriallia ignored the two and started trying to explain the situation going on to the crowd. "Uhmm, guys, I'm really sorry for the commotion here I— you see they, my friend and my cousin have some sort of misunderstanding… Hehe I forgot to inform my friend, Cagalli, about my cousin, Shinn's pending arrival. So now here they are…"

"COUSIN?" Cagalli bellowed, her face turning deep red after discovering what she had just done to the intruder whom Miriallia called as cousin.

"Now you know… would you now allow me to get up?"

"Oh haha sure!" And Cagalli got up and offered him a hand.

**XXX**

After that incident; Shinn and Cagalli had dinner together with Miriallia since the dinner meeting Miriallia was supposed to attend was postponed. Cagalli also learned that Shinn Asuka had been living along with Mir for so long.

"Shinn, thank God you came back soon! Nobody can really go better than you in cooking!" Miriallia said as she tasted a spoon of _Pakbet, _Shinn cooked.

"You do sound like you can't live another day eating foods you cook. You should have asked Dearka to cook for you."

"Hush Shinn!" Miriallia glimpsed at Cagalli checking if she heard him.

"Dearka?! Who's he? Mir, are you hiding someone from me?!" Cagalli inquired.

"Oh Cagalli don't mind Shi—"Miriallia said starting to get panic.

"Dearka's her boss." Shinn said flatly. "And soon to be husband if my cousin will stop acting hard-to-get!"

"Hey that's too much! Cagalli don't believe anything he says! He's just fabricating things but yeah really… I'm his secretary. But that's only that— nothing more!" She defended.

"'Nothing more'! Ha! That's why even if you file dozen of notices for resignation you still couldn't get away from him!" Shinn countered.

"You did that? And he's still not letting you go? Oh Miriallia don't you think that's so sweet?!" Cagalli said starting to have a bit understanding about the relationship between her friend and the Dearka-guy.

"SWEET?! You call that sweet?! That's harassment!" And there again Miriallia was loosing her patience.

So the both of them quieted down and Shinn made a hand gesture for Cagalli to come close to him. She did and he began whispering something. After that, the twosome chuckled…

"Shinn, STOP IT! Cagalli, don't listen to him!" Mir pleaded desperately.

But they just ignored her, "By the way, Cagalli what brings you here in PLANTs?" Shinn asked.

"Job… one-million debt to thugs who want me dead. Plus all misfortunes… just name it." Cagalli said as she halved the squash with her spoon.

"But you won't believe this one, Shinn. Cagalli was on her way here when she almost got hit by a car. She fainted and when she woke up her one-million debt was instantly paid! Well yeah… her debt was just passed on a different person but at least she was saved from the thugs." Miriallia butted in.

"Cagalli, is that for real? But how did that happen?" Shinn asked Cagalli, wide-eyed.

"I don't even know, Shinn. My benefactor didn't show his face to me after everything happened. He just let his assistant look after me and said that I can have my debt paid anytime I want. He doesn't sound rational, if you ask."

"Then leave it as it is… he seemed not interested with your payment anyway."

"I don't think my stomach could take that. In any case he helped me and my family. Ah! Let's just not talk about it." Cagalli smiled at Shinn and said, "How about you, Shinn? Come on tell me something."

"Here still leading a boring life, studying, taking up my second course which is business administration, and what else? Hmm…" Shinn thought of something to say.

"And single since birth!" Miriallia proudly announced.

"Miriallia! You don't have to say that!!"

"You should have told that to yourself before you utter those lies about Dearka and me!"

And their exchange of teasing remarks went on. Cagalli amusedly watch the two. But the one Miriallia revealed on Shinn had a lasting impression on her mind. Actually she couldn't believe that 23-year-old Shinn Asuka had still no girlfriend all his life. Somehow at the back of her mind loomed a question:

'_Is Shinn a gay?'_

**XXX**

Another morning at Miriallia's flat. And another morning to start hunting for a job…

Cagalli would do anything just start this day right and bright.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Mir! Can't he really wait to see you at the office?! Is he fetching you again?" Shinn complained teasingly. He was at the kitchen counter preparing some breakfast.

"Shut up, Shinn! Why don't you just see who's knocking?" The other shouted from the bedroom.

"I'll get it!" Cagalli volunteered since she was at the living room which happened to be near the door.

And she opened the door as casual as she could. A wide smile was plastered on her face but when she saw the person behind the door, it suddenly turned a complete upside down.

Silver hair. Check.

Blue eyes. Check.

Scowl. Check.

Arrogant Aura. Check.

Positive. It was Yzak Joule.

'_OH! Isn't it just the best way to start your day?!'_

_--To be continued--_

* * *

_pinkberry _ü


	5. Wrong Timing

**Chapter 5: Wrong Timing**

This morning, no doubt, was remarkably strange for Cagalli Yula Athha. Not only was the person she least expected to see exactly the one standing right in front of her but also he, of all people, had just pronounced the three most prized words she thought she'd die not hearing.

_You are hired. _

Cagalli remained still by the door, her eyes never leaving a pair of blue ones. _'Has he gone mad? Or have I grown deaf?'_

"Ms. Cagalli Yula Athha!! You are hired!!" Yzak announced for the nth time, grim was written all over his face. He glared at her then to his watch. She was obviously wasting his time—his precious time which should have been more productive had he gone to his office and did his piles of paperwork. Yet as much as his mind urged him to go the other way he still found himself standing in this flat and even hiring the person he had just rejected rather shamefully for the position.

"Are you sure? I am hired as in h-i-r-e-d?" Cagalli spelled carefully.

"Yes Cagalli, you've got it right—hired as my assistant personnel manager at Zaft Enterprises. So you want it or not?"

"Of course! Of course I want! But you sure? Assistant manager? But… why? How? Oh… no… don't… tell… me—" And Cagalli's face lit up when she remembered what Athrun told her. "Wahaha!! Oh why did it not occurred to me at once? It must be Athrun right!? He asked you to hire me! Of course he told me about it but I didn't think he was serious. Or much more I'm certain as hell that someone like you won't actually buy whatever he'll say! But now look you're here! Thank God Athrun didn't asked me for a bet or else I would have lost a fortune!" Cagalli choked out laughing at her intended light tease.

But unexpected to her, it didn't turn out that _light_ for Yzak.

"Are you, by any chance, implying that someone as pathetic as that bastard can order around someone like _me_ who in the first place have the expertise for the job?!" He spoke stressing out every word. "_You don't know me, Cagalli_. _No one _and I'll say it again no one has the nerve to tell me what and not to do! Whatever the reason why I'm hiring you now is my decision—ALONE! Do you understand?!"

"Yes." But in truth Cagalli did not and she was certain Yzak was lying. _'Quite too defensive… My friend must be the one behind this.' _But on how her so-called friend did it, Cagalli hadn't had the slightest idea.

_If she only knew…_

**XXX**

"_Yzak, I need you to do me a favor." Athrun said one day when he paid Yzak a 'friendly' visit at his office._

"_You know I don't take favors especially if they're from you, Athrun." Yzak stated like it was the most normal thing to say—his attention not leaving the piles of paperwork on his table._

"_I doubt if you could still stick to that once you hear the consequence." And with that being said, Yzak didn't have to see Athrun's triumphant smirked to have him snapped from what he was doing._

"_Are you blackmailing me?!" He groaned, slamming both hands on the table which made some papers to slip on the floor._

"_Well, you said that…" Athrun retorted back coolly, focusing his attention on his fingernails._

"_You can not threaten me! You know no one can!" Yzak said, fuming._

_Athrun rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Hmm… Yzak, don't you thinking Shiho will find it interesting why a Suma cum Laude graduate of the prestigious University of Plants applied for a lousy personnel manager job when he had lots of presidential position offerings on other companies?"_

"_You're despicable, Athrun!" He glared even more intensely at the blue-haired man across him, despite knowing it was useless. "Now tell me what you want!"_

"_That's better Yzak. You're really a friend. Anyway what I want is just simple… since we all know that no one stands being your assistant personnel manager why don't we try Cagalli Yula Athha for the position?" _

"_Cagalli… Yula… Athha," the name rang a bell and then it hit him. "NO!! Over my dead body, Athrun!!" _

"_I see…" With that Athrun stood up and prepared to leave, "you want me to tell Shiho then—"_

"_NOO! I mean yes I'll have Cagalli here as soon as possible!"_

**XXX**

Cagalli could feel her stomach churn as she sat beside Yzak at the car's passenger seat. Yzak was too in a hurry so she didn't manage to have breakfast with Miriallia and Shinn. According to him, they have to leave at once because he still had to finish briefing her with her new job before office hour starts at 8:00 am. It was 7:30 when they left; Cagalli wondered how they would finish the briefing before 8 considering that trip to Z.E. Building would take thirty minutes.

'_It's impossible!' _Cagalli thought.

But like what Yzak told her—she still didn't know him.

So the first thirty minutes of her job had been hell. The moment Cagalli stepped inside Yzak Joule's car; she suddenly felt like she was being buried one hundred feet under the ground. And it was Yzak burying her, throwing loads of information like he was just loading files in a computer.

"Are you even remembering everything I've said?!" Yzak barked, pressing the brakes which made Cagalli lunged a bit forward.

"Yes… of course…" Cagalli said, hoping she really did.

"Good. Now let's see. I want you to repeat everything I've said." The traffic light turned green and they started moving.

"Everything?"Cagalli now thought if it would have been better if she told him the truth.

"Yes." Yzak said seriously which only meant she had no choice...

"In your department…" she gulped, as she began gathering all information she could remember, "lateness and absences are mortal sins. No one, especially me, is allowed to be late or absent without a valid reason. Also employees under HR department can only have a total of one late or absent, beyond that would lead to suspension or forced dismissal regardless of whatever reason the employee has. Overtimes are frequent and compulsory for managers, with no extra-payment of course. Meetings were to be held weekly and seminars monthly. And… and…" Cagalli mentally squeezed her brain for more, but in vain.

Luckily, Yzak interrupted her and said, "Let's go. We're here."

And they both got down the car without Yzak asking her to continue it.

**XXX**

From the day she went out of Zaft Enterprise building after her fateful interview with Yzak, Cagalli had no longer envisioned herself doing business inside this building once again. Most especially, she didn't even see herself, even in nightmares, walking alongside the person who was, in the first place, the reason why she never even wanted to go back in that very same place. But now it seemed that fate wanted her back. For what reason? Cagalli had yet to find out.

"We're taking the stairs," Yzak motioned to a stairs across the building's enormous hall. "Our department is located just at the second floor."

Cagalli nodded and followed him. She felt too nervous and at the same time too excited for her new job. She looked at her corporate attire. It was a yellow three-fourths blouse with ruffles adorning in front and a pair of cream slacks. She stared at the other employees passing their way and asked Yzak, "Don't I have a uniform?"

"Manager's don't wear one," was his brief answer.

They continued on their way until a voice across the hall called out shouting, "Cagalli!" The both of them turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a woman catching up with them.

"Shiho?" Cagalli said as the lady stopped in front her, panting.

"Cagalli, I'm glad to see you here again! By the way what brings you here? Tell me you'll now be working here too right?"

"Yes Shiho…" Cagalli beamed.

"I'm glad for you. What job?"

"Assistant personnel manager… you know…" Cagalli said as she secretly pointed Yzak with her eyes.

"You mean you'll be working with— " And Shiho made up a disgusted face which was answered by someone's loud clearing of throat.

"If you would excuse me please…" Yzak suddenly made his presence behind Cagalli known. "Cagalli, I presume you are, by now, well-informed that we still have so many things to do and I'm afraid that talking to a receptionist who knows nothing else but to chitchat is not one of them."

Sensing the rudeness in Yzak's voice, Cagalli worriedly turned to Shiho and noticed that the brunette's expression was now practically pissed.

"Cagalli!" Shiho said, pronouncing Cagalli's name louder than required, "Did you just say you'll be working with Mister Joule? Well Cagalli I guess I must warn you now… if you still care to preserve your youthfulness and not to become like the menopausal person you'll be working with… you better keep yourself distant from him now!"

"Cagalli!" Yzak countered. "I forgot to tell you that if you want to seek advice on goings-on here around the company, it's imperative you know who the credible persons are and who are not. But don't worry there are just a very few people here at Z.E. with nasty attitudes and I assure you it wouldn't be that hard to sort them out."

"Exactly! The person behind you hit it right, Cagalli! And also I must add, among those few people he was pertaining, there's only one who stands out! And I don't think I still have to name who the well-loved person is."

"You watch your tongue, Ms. Hahnenfuss!" Yzak snapped, striding towards Shiho and looking down at her as if intimidating her.

"Then watch yours as well, Mr. Joule." Shiho said indignantly, jutting her head up facing Yzak. With Cagalli at their middle, she felt like a priest who had just pronounced the groom to kiss the bride but instead ended up biting each other.

"Hey! Hey! You two! Calm down!" A playful voice sounded from behind, and a tanned skin man showed up. "Don't you even get tired of this?"

The two ignored the newcomer and continued with their glaring contest.

But Shiho, who got tired, broke off first and said, "I'm wasting my time. I better go now…"

"Wait Shiho. Won't you give each other a friendly hug first? Please!" The tan man said with puppy eyes.

"In your dreams, Dearka!" And Shiho turned to Cagalli, "Cagalli good luck with your job." She smiled at her and walked away.

"Shiho, you sure you're okay?" Dearka asked concernedly.

"You don't have to mind me Dearka when you can't even manage making a single girl answer you!"

"Oh that's so mean of her!" Dearka said as he scratched his head and smiled sheepishly at Cagalli.

"Let's go, Cagalli." Yzak started.

"Hey wait! Yzak, won't you even introduce the pretty blonde to me?"

"Cagalli Athha, my assistant personnel manager."

"Familiar… hmm… OH!" And suddenly, out of no reason at all, Dearka burst out laughing. "Must be Ath- haha latest toy!! At first I didn't believe he'll actually do it but now I see… our friend surely has taste!"

Cagalli who got confused as to what Dearka was saying, glared at him and asked, "Excuse me? Would you make that clear… A toy? Me?"

"Oh no! no! no! It's not you! Please I'm not referring to you, darling."

"Cagalli." She gritted her teeth.

"Nice name, darling." Dearka complimented with his laughter still as intense.

"I said Cagalli not darling." Cagalli began clenching and unclenching her fist.

"Oh hoho of course dar—eh Cagalli! By the way Dearka Elseman feel free to call me Dearka. Oh I got to go by the way good luck with your new job!" And Dearka went away, laughing even louder this time.

"Yzak, what's wrong with him?"

"Don't mind him. Let's go."

**XXX**

TING!

The elevator door opened and a cold air brushed Cagalli's face as she stepped out of the platform. She couldn't believe that in just a short time she was now standing at the topmost floor of one of Aprillius City's tallest buildings.

It was past twelve noon and time for her lunch break. Cagalli decided that it was the perfect time for her little adventure. That was why instead of heading to the cafeteria and feeding her complaining stomach, she found herself stepping inside an elevator. The ascent was nothing out of the ordinary and after like minutes of waiting inside, the electronic display finally showed '150th'—the last floor.

"Where am I?" Standing inside a modernized hall, Cagalli felt like she was transported in an utterly different place. On either side, elegant golden lights lined the walls like pillars. Beneath, the floor spread out like an untouched black glass. On one corner, an exquisite circular secretarial desk remained empty. And at the center, propped in a circular oak table, was a smaller version of the golden 'Z' symbol at the entrance. Looking at it, Cagalli deeply thought, 'If I only knew… the owner must be an avid fan of Zorro.'

'This couldn't get any better…' Cagalli grinned when she observed that no one was around. Similar to what she had expected and what some of her officemates had told her, the last floor was vacant. The CEO to whom the entire floor belonged had long been in absence. That thought gave her courage to go all the way up here in spite knowing that employees with no business whatsoever were strictly prohibited in that floor.

TING! But suddenly, out of nowhere, the familiar high-pitched sound of the elevator graced in the air…

Panicking, Cagalli instinctively ran towards the secretarial desk to hide. How she wanted to smack herself for coming all the way here. This was her first day of her first job and she knew to herself that finding a job better than this was impossible. She remembered what Yzak told her that morning: "Disobey any of the company's rules and I will personally recommend your termination." The message was clear as crystal.

She must not be caught.

With that Cagalli ran as fast as she could until suddenly on her way she found that she was already running extremely fast. She couldn't control herself. The floor suddenly got slippery which made her slipped a bit. She tried to regain her balance but was in vain. For Cagalli could feel the air rushing as she tightly closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. In a second, all she could feel was the searing pain and the cold floor against her cheeks. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was her reflection against the glass-like floor.

"Cagalli?" A deep voice resounded across the hall.

Cagalli wasn't sure if what she heard had resulted from hitting her head on the floor but it seemed the newcomer knew her name. Suddenly sounds of hurried footsteps began growing towards her. Embarrassed, Cagalli carefully tilted her head to see who the person was. At first the man wearing a black suit appeared to be a stranger but as she looked intently at his face, her face lit up as she realized who he was. "Athrun!"

"Cagalli, are you alright? And what do you think you're doing on the floor?" He got down and held her shoulders, assisting her to stand up.

Cagalli blushed. She slowly began to question what kind of fate she was born with. What's with her that every time she and Athrun meet, he always caught her up in a silly state?

"I'm really fine, Athrun." She said forcing a smile. "I-I just thought of seeing myself in the mirror-like floor here, sort of comparing which is better: this or my pocket mirror. But now I guess the latter's better and more convenient to use."

Athrun chuckled. Cagalli wasn't sure if it was for her silliness or for what she had said. "So may I now know what business do you have here?"

Cagalli realized how she had been preoccupied that she almost forgotten her real intention of coming up there. "Oh yeah… I was thinking of viewing Aprillius City from here but I can see—" Cagalli roamed her eyes and said, "no windows here. I suppose I should just have gone down another level…"

"No need. 'cause I think the place where I'm going has exactly the view you're looking for." Athrun said, smiling boyishly at her.

"And where else aside from here could you go? Oh don't tell me you're planning to go past that door—" Cagalli directed her eyes towards an enormous glass door just right beside the secretarial desk "—I highly doubt the CEO would like it, and I think breaking a rule of going up here without valid reason is enough. Besides I don't think we could simply use our id's to get inside…"

"Just come before someone caught as…" And without warning Athrun held Cagalli's hand as he dragged her along with him.

"Athrun, I told you we cannot—" And she was cut when Athrun pressed his thumb against the sensor at the right side of the door and much to her surprise the door opened.

Athrun turned to look at the surprised lady beside him and gave her an I-told-you smile.

"And you're actually permitted to get inside his office?" Cagalli asked disbelievingly.

He did not respond.

As they entered, Athrun switched on something and with that another spectacular view welcomed Cagalli. From the striking lights from the ceiling, the enormous desk at the center, brass chairs to the rich carpeting of the floor Cagalli considered it all absolutely breath taking. She began wondering how much it did cost just to furnish an opulent office room for a single person.

"Won't you even ask where the windows are?" Athrun said beaming at Cagalli.

Athrun was right not a single window can be spotted at the walls. "I presume you have a way of showing them up?" Cagalli gave her a challenging look.

"Precisely."

With that being said, the long wall behind the huge desk in front of Cagalli suddenly became clear like glass. And the bland wall had been replaced with the spectacular view of the urbanized city of Aprillius. Like a child about to receive her birthday present, Cagalli excitedly ran towards the glass wall.

"So what can you say?" He said as he slowly walked near her.

"Just like what I said before Athrun you always surprise me!" Cagalli turned her attention from the window to Athrun. Her heart skipped after realizing that he was now unfairly so close to her.

"Do I really?" Athrun narrowed his eyes and slowly bent down his head towards Cagalli's.

"Uhm… Ye-yes…" Cagalli stuttered, urging her frozen knees to back away from him and to give ample space between them. After moving a few paces, Cagalli found her voice once again and said, "Actually you've just made another one when Yzak oh Mr. Joule I mean turned out this morning in our flat hiring me for a job. Although he didn't tell me it was you behind it, I'm still sure it was you."

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking…" The look on his face almost made her believe but still Yzak's strong denial spoke more of the hidden truth.

"Yeah yeah right Athrun deny it as much as you want but still allow me to express my appreciation. Thank you for helping me out of my debt. Getting me in a job is a really great help." Cagalli offered her an appreciative smile before turning to look at the desk before her.

"Fine. Whatever it is you want to say, Cagalli." Athrun said, crossing his arms and leaning his back against the desk to face the glass window.

"Hmm… this must be the CEO, Patrick Zala!" Cagalli said looking intently at a small photo frame of the CEO's family. "His wife's so lovely. And his little son… he's so adorable! Wait. Athrun, look at him… Don't you think you two resemble each other?" Cagalli said as she snatched the frame and showed it to Athrun.

"Really? Let me see…" Athrun took the frame and examined the picture. "Hmm… I don't think so…"

"Oh yes… maybe it's because he's cuter!" Cagalli playfully teased him.

"So… does that mean I'm handsomer?" Athrun said as he placed the frame beneath Cagalli's chin and temptingly smirked at her.

"Um…yes." As soon as the word unconsciously slipped out her tongue, Cagalli immediately covered her mouth with both her hands. Her face furiously reddened, as she averted her eyes away from Athrun's gaze. 'Oh my god did I just say that?!'

Her question didn't have to be answered for the loud chuckling coming from the man opposite her was enough for Cagalli to blush even more. Athrun brought the frame away from Cagalli and placed it back on the desk, continuing with his laughing fits. "Cagalli, I didn't mean you to answer that!"

Cagalli frowned. Athrun would surely continue teasing her if she didn't think of any other thing to say. Suddenly out of the blue the name Athrun Zala got in her, "Do you know, Athrun Zala?"

Surprisingly Athrun stopped laughing and said alertly, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking if Patrick Zala and Athrun Zala are related since they both have the same surnames. Hmm… must be relatives." Cagalli smiled and said, "By the way, Athrun, what brought you here?"

"Me?" He said, sounding a bit shocked.

"Yes. Surely you didn't go up here just to show me around. So?"

Athrun uneasily met Cagalli's questioning look. Would it be appropriate to say: 'Uhm… I'm here to meet the CEO's secretary.' What if she wondered why the secretary would be there when her boss's not even there in the first place? 'Uhm… Cagalli you know I have this little affair with her and…' NO! Of course he can't say that! He cannot afford to stain his image to Cagalli. Not now that he was still enjoying his little game with her…

Suddenly, Athrun's musings were interrupted, when the glass doors opened and a young woman with short purplish pink hair entered.

"Oh Mr. Zalaaa, you're here! Did I keep you waiting?" The lady said, smiling seductively as she adjusted her pink miniskirt.

'Luna!! STOP!!' Athrun screamed inwardly and gulped as he turned to look at the still blonde beside him. 'Did she hear that? Does she already know the real me?' Athrun crossed his fingers, hoping she did not. To his surprise she was not showing any kind of reaction—'She didn't! She didn't!'—none until she closed her eyes and said with her teeth gritting,

"Athruuun, you're Zala? Athrun Zala?!"

_--To be continued--_

* * *

To: passer-by- love your review made me blush lol but I don't think the story is very descriptive or realistic haha anyway that's your opinion and we have different opinions. Don't you have an account? I would love to read your profile –smiles-

Aerielle- Thanks for even bothering reviewing the previous three chaps! Me happy! Lol and the inconsistency you've noticed let's just say the 3 mobs have their good sides hmm… like all persons do.

_pinkberry _ü


	6. Pursuit

_WEE! __**cara410**__ I dedicate this chapter to you! Happy birthday (April 3 Thursday)!! You're now 1 year older! Wahaha! Thanks also for supporting me in all my fics! You'll have mine too for sure! _ü

**Chapter 6: Pursuit**

Athrun Zala was confident enough to say that handling women was nothing but a piece of cake. After all, he had been in a total of ninety-nine relationships which his male friends were really proud of. _Not him_. For Athrun didn't care much of the figures. What mattered mostly to him was the thrill it gave him in dealing complicated and challenging situations with women. Because when it comes to women, Athrun Zala always looked forward in making the impossible-to-deal situation possible.

**XXX**

"_I'm having a date with Plant's top model Melinda. We're going to watch a play." Athrun grinned proudly, as he fixed his hair in front of the mirror._

"_Athrun, you must have forgotten. Today's Friday." Dearka said unconcernedly while flipping the pages of the playboy magazine he'd been reading._

"_Your date is Meleena." Yzak corrected._

_But when Athrun arrived at the theater, it was not Meleena who he saw but his girlfriend Melissa! _

"_You'll be watching the play too, Melissa?" Athrun asked her, surprised._

"_Oh bunny! You're so funny! You invited me here remember?" She said giggling._

"_O-Of course Melissa! I did it! How could I forget?!" He exclaimed without further arguing. 'Maybe Yzak and Dearka just got my date schedule mixed up.' Athrun suspected as he wrapped his arms around Melissa's waist and then started heading their way to their seats at the balcony. A few minutes before the play started, Athrun excused himself to Melissa and went to the lobby to find a restroom._

_On his way, a shrilling voice called out to him._

"_Athrun!!"_

_Athrun couldn't believe the person approaching him. Another one of his girlfriends—Melinda! _

'_Melinda? Here? Too?' His sweat dropped. _

_Before Athrun could utter a word, Melinda excitedly clung her arms around Athrun's and said, "Come on, darling! The play might start any moment now!"_

"_Uhm... Melinda, do you know that... today's actually Friday?" Athrun asked, checking if the lady had somehow mistaken the real day of their date. _

"_Athrun, you really have no idea how much I've anticipated for this day..." She frowned._

"_Same here..." Athrun smiled at her and the lady's frown disappeared._

'_This is going to be a two in one date!' Athrun thought delightfully as he and Melinda sat at the balcony far across where he had left Melissa. Sensing that Melissa might be getting bored by now, he excused himself to Melinda._

_On his way to Melissa's balcony, a high pitched voice suddenly almost bit his back. _

"_Athrun Zalaaa!"_

_Ouch!_

_He turned..._

"_I was waiting for you at the lobby and you're just here?!" A skinny lady whimpered. _

"_Meleena?!" Athrun exclaimed, almost jumping. _

"_I thought you're not going to show up! That you forgot our first date!" She continued whining._

"_I didn't!" Athrun said defensively as he held her close to him by securing her shoulders with his arm. "You see I went here to make sure I got you the best seat! Actually, right now, I'm on my way to the lobby to meet you." _

"_Oh honey, I never thought you could be that sweet!" _

_And with their hands clasped together, Meleena and Athrun went to their designated balcony—in between Melinda's and Melissa's._

_Soon the play began and ended like a blur—at least for Athrun who didn't even understand the play. And how come he would when he have to keep transferring three different balconies throughout the whole play? Although, to him, it was alright. What was more important was that he made his dates' night wonderful, his excuses were flawless and not the slightest suspicion had graced within them._

_When Athrun got back to his hotel room with an oversized smile, two shocked faces welcomed him. "Dearka, Yzak what are you still doing here?"_

"_How was your date?!" The two began, ignoring him._

"_Fantastic!" Athrun exclaimed, before removing his coat. Then he continued, "In one night, I just had my dates with three of PLANT's top models." He glanced at his friends' faces. As expected they weren't surprised at all._

"_You must be crazy, Athrun! Three dates? How did that become fantastic when you're only expecting one?!" Yzak demanded, his tone obviously irritated._

"_That exactly how it becomes fantastic! The surprise of finding out I'll be dating Melissa, Melinda and Meleena at the same time and place. The challenge it brought me of having my date satisfied without making her suspicious that I was also dating another woman other than her. And of course realizing I have triumphed the night when I accompanied them on three different exits and even telling me it was their most wonderful night before kissing me goodbye. I tell you guys, this night couldn't get any better."_

_When Athrun finished, Yzak secretly hissed to Dearka, "Dearka, your stupid plan failed yet again! What he's all saying is rubbish—exactly the opposite of what I am expecting!"_

"_Quiet, Yzak! He might hear you!"_

_But it seemed Dearka's effort was useless when he heard Athrun said: "And oh before I forget, Dearka... Yzak, thank you so much for this night." _

**XXX**

Athrun would never forget the night Dearka and Yzak set him up. He wasn't being sarcastic when he thanked them. Indeed it was something he really should be thankful, for what happened that night was something that added in his experience—experiences which prepare him in what he called 'Next level challenges'_. _

Although Athrun must admit that the situation he's currently in now was nothing compared to those 'next level challenges' he was craving_. _In fact for him, it's... lousy. And there's no way he couldn't get out on this one...

"_Athruuun, you're Zala? Athrun Zala?!"_

The blonde beside him was literally fuming, both her fists were tight and her eyes shut. He gulped somehow the flaming aura she's emitting was frightening. Although it was not enough for him to totally lose control of the situation. _'Think, Athrun! Think! It's not as if it was your first time to be caught in this kind of mess. Besides Luna just said 'Mr. Zala'. She didn't actually say Athrun Zala. Damn! But she did direct it to me. Argh!'_

Of course he didn't have to answer Cagalli's question. He must not look defensive. He should be calm.



"Ms. Hawke?" He started, a bit surprised. "Mr. Zala is still not here! And we thought you're on leave today?"

"But you're the one who—"

"Ms. Hawke." He said, this time hard. "Please. Forgive our intrusion. Ms. Athha here and I were asked by the president to deliver some important files for the CEO and since we know you'll not be coming to office today, the president gave us permission to personally come here inside and just place this on top of the CEO's desk. But now you're here, I think I better hand it to you personally." Athrun searched for his USB on his pants pocket and gave it to the secretary. He could feel Cagalli's eyes boring into him. She wasn't saying anything. Was she buying his lie?

"But how about our—" Lunamaria Hawke, the secretary, attempted to speak for the second time.

"Oh yes don't worry all files are saved there! My apologies again, Ms. Hawke. We got to go."

"Nice meeting you Ms. Hawke." Cagalli greeted as she and Athrun got past Lunamaria and disappeared behind the door.

"Strange... Really strange..." Lunamaria shook her head. "I couldn't believe him! He called me at home and asked me to go here just to give me this!" She looked at the silly USB in her hand and frowned, "I thought he wanted my aromatherapy massage..."

**XXX**

"Uhm Athrun..." Cagalli spoke, breaking the dead air inside the elevator. "I'm really sorry about a while ago. I should've not—"

"Forget about it, Cagalli." Athrun cut her out.

"I feel really stupid for calling you Athrun Zala. I don't know what came into me that when Ms. Hawke called out for Mr. Zala I thought it was you she's talking with! Of course we're in the CEO's office! Who else she'd be expecting to be there—of course none other than the CEO who is Zala in the first place! Ah!" Cagalli slapped her palm on her head in exhaustion, "maybe it's just because I'm already starving..."

"You still haven't eaten lunch?" Athrun's face suddenly showed concern.

Cagalli bit her lower lip and slowly shook her head.

"Actually I still haven't had mine too. Hmm... why don't we have lunch together? My treat." Athrun grinned.



"Your treat? You don't know what you're saying, Athrun!" She chuckled, "But yeah... sure! Just don't complain to me when your pocket money runs out." She warned.

**XXX **

"I'm sorry, mister, but the lady you're looking for no longer lives here." An old woman behind the door said coldly.

She was about to close the door when the man spoke, "But do you at least know where she's staying now? Please tell me. It's a very important matter. It's about _her_ daughter." There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

The woman stared at the young man in front of her. He carried a professional air with him. The way he looked with his apple green hair framing handsomely on his face could make anyone at ease in his presence. The old woman sighed. The cold expression on her face vanished instantly and was replaced with a serious one, "Please come in. We need to talk."

Inside, the young man sat across the old woman.

"Mr. Nicol Amalfi, right?" She began, checking if she heard his name correctly when he introduced himself a while ago.

"Yes and Nicol will do." He smiled.

"Nicol, the woman you're looking for is my best friend. Yes. She and I live in this very same place twenty-three years ago. But after the day she decided to go to PLANTs to work, she never returned here again. Then a year passed and still we didn't have any communication to each other. None until one day, when she called me telling me she was pregnant with her baby daughter. From the phone I could tell she was crying although she constantly denied it to me. I asked her about what exactly happened to her, how she did become pregnant, and who the father of her baby was but still she didn't let out any word about it. She just said she's done with the past and now she's only living for the present and the future—for her baby. I was really worried of her condition. Although she told me of her location just in case it's needed, she still didn't want me to go and see her. Because according to her the guy who got her pregnant was searching out for her and her baby, and she's afraid that anyone with connection to her would be trailed if they go to her. I respected her decision. And after that call, I didn't hear anything from her again."

"But, ma'am, do you still have the address she gave you?" She could sense his eagerness in his voice.

"Yes. But I promised my friend not to tell anyone of it."

"But, Ma'am, the father of her daughter he—he had stroke! And up to now he wasn't still recovering. The doctors are afraid he couldn't live much longer. Until one day, he was miraculously able to talk to his son. And you won't believe who he spoke of, of all people? It was his daughter! After all those years he still thinks of his daughter. And for his last remaining days here, the man's sole wish is to have his daughter at least recognize him as her father. Please, Ma'am, I need to know where they are. I just need to talk to your friend and to her daughter as well."



"My son, I know you know that it'd hard for someone like me to break a promise from a friend but I believe it's her daughter's right to know who her real father is. Besides, by now she must already be 21... she's in the right age to decide for herself. So I'll give to you their location only in one condition—that's if you will respect whatever decision her daughter will have."

Nicol agreed and she gave _it_.

When Nicol got out of the house, he bowed to the old lady and said, "Thank you, ma'am. I promise whatever decision her daughter will have, I will respect it."

_And now, Nicol must go to Amanda Hibiki and meet Patrick Zala's long lost daughter._

_--To be continued--_

* * *

Review. Thanks.

_pinkberry _ü


End file.
